


One Upon a Time

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Genderswap, I have no idea what to tag this as, Kings & Queens, M/M, Old work, Princes & Princesses, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: It was like a fairytale. It was a shame Jun wasn't a hero; maybe then she would have stayed. (Fem!Shark; based off a vivid dream I had 5 years ago)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old. I've posted this on my FF.net account, but never here. This was written in a very important part of my life when I went through some sad stuff. It was based off a dream I had back in that time, which helped me get over myself. I haven't re-read it; I just reposted it onto here and that's it.

From the moment she had entered his castle, Jun the Shadow King knew that Princess Shark was going to be the love of his life. He knew she would love him, too. He knew someday, she would be his Queen.

Her dress perfectly matched her name: a mix of blue and purple with a sort of fishtail on the back of the dress. It made her look absolutely adorable. She was a little too skinny, but then again, so was the Shadow King. They would have matched perfectly, and be a beautiful couple. Even the frown she constantly wore on her face was absolutely _divine_. He hated to admit it, but he was already falling in love with his kidnapped princess. And somehow, in his lonely and twisted mind, he had convinced himself that she felt the same. He disregarded the feelings she may have harboured about the kidnapping. She could have loved him, too. Of course she did. He couldn't imagine his love being unrequited. She loved him, too.

The Shadow King became incredibly protective over Shark. He did not want her to be hurt, and kept a careful eye on her every moment he possibly could have. He allowed her to have freedoms, as long as someone could have kept watch, someone he could trust, never letting a single thing hurt her. She was precious to him, more precious than his kingdom or crown. If she did get hurt, he made sure whoever was in charge of her was appropriately punished. He got her everything she could have ever wanted. But there was one request that was constant. There was one request that, no matter what, he could have never granted, even if it could have made her truly happy.

"I want to go home. Let me go home."

Every time she mentioned it, Jun refused. He loved her much too much to allow her freedom. She told him stories of her kingdom, her father, her mother, and all of the people who would have been waiting for her. Shark even told her the story of the prince she was supposed to marry, and how much she had fallen in love with the brown-haired man - who apparently acted in a rather childish manner - in what she soon realised to be a futile hope that he would have allowed her to go and have happiness with her prince. But, as it always had, it fell upon deaf ears. He still kept her with him, telling her every day that he loved her and he would never want to let her go.

The King would have never acted like this with anyone else. He knew she was the love of his incredibly dark life. He kept most of his affection a secret from his kingdom and servants, showing it to her and her alone. No one must have known that he was so weak and in love. However, if it would have made her happy, if it would have made her stay and fall in love with him as much as he had with her, he would have freely announced it to the kingdoms, but to his own kingdom the loudest. He even offered to do so. She always shook her head, and repeated the same thing she always did. And he always said he couldn't grant her that freedom.

Jun was beginning to believe that the princess did not reciprocate his love. But that was ridiculous! She had to love him, she just _had_ to. How could she not? He was nothing but kind to her. He wasn't so kind to anyone else. No one else was as important as she had been. Did she not understand what he was doing?

Shark was beginning to believe the Shadow King was obsessed with her. It becoming ridiculous how obsessed he was; he had made it obvious. He was kind to her and her alone. It was suffocating. Did he not understand that he was literally suffocating her with the velvet rope of his love and adoration?

He wanted to marry her. He had planned it all out, every detail, every word, even down to the conversations they would have had before the proposal. His notion that she didn't love him anymore was stupid. Why did he ever doubt her love? He just needed to ask her that night at dinner, to ask that one special question. Filled with nerves, he sat alone at the dinner table, with the food laid out for him and his princess. She was always late. It was almost as if she avoided dining with her King. No, this was insane. How could he have doubted her? He was a terrible future husband. He kept faith.

He kept this faith in her for hours, until all the food had gone cold and the night sky was pitch black.

"Your Highness!" Jun turned to face the servant, anger shining brightly in his eyes. The servant gulped. This wasn't easy news. "The princess is gone."  
"Gone? Go and find her!" he hit his fist on the table as he stood up.  
"We don't know where she is," the servant admitted, avoiding his King's eyes.  
"Find her! Find her _now_!"

The servant quickly ran away. The rage bubbled inside the Shadow King's heart, the anger he hadn't felt since she was around. He stormed across the castle. He would have found his princess. He was going to marry her, and she would be the Shadow Queen, and they would have had children together. Princess Shark couldn't have just abandoned him. There was no way he would have been abandoned again by someone he loved. His nails dug into his palms. He could feel it pierce the skin, the blood starting to trickle. He felt nothing. It was nothing compared to the emotions he was feeling.

He reached his - no, _their_ \- bedroom, which seemed to have been cleared of her items, other than a few pieces of stray jewelry that she had forgotten. A piece of paper had been neatly folded and placed onto her side of the bed. It was all starting to sink into Jun. With weak knees, he approached the bed, and grabbed the piece of paper. As he read, it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still standing.

'To the King: Do not follow me. From, Princess Shark.'

He tore up the note and threw it out of the window. If it had been destroyed, there was no evidence that she didn't love him. He could carry on believing that she was still in love with him, even if she never had, even if she hated him. Jun would pretend she had been kidnapped. And in his eyes, she was. He knew who to blame. He knew who to go to war against. He knew who would be going down.

The Light Prince, the one who had taken Princess Shark away from him, would have paid. He didn't care whether or not it was the prince who had taken her. He had taken the heart that rightfully belonged to the Shadow King. Screw their treaty, and their close alliance. What he had done was absolutely unforgivable. Quickly, he called off the search, and instead called up the troops to be ready by tomorrow. He wasn't thinking rationally at all. But should he have been, when the love of his life had freely ran out of his life like this?

The moment everyone had gone to bed and the castle was quiet, other than the whispers of guards, the King had taken this as a chance to go to bed. He needed sleep, as well. But, when he opened the door, he expected Shark to be asleep in her side of the bed, as she always was. He would have laid down next to her, brushed her purple hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep.

It was more of a shock to him than it should have been that his bed was empty. Princess Shark was gone, and she wouldn't have returned. He took small steps to the bed, before his knees finally gave in, and he landed with a thump on his knees. His entire body was numb as he stared at the bed. Tears stung at his eyes. _Tears_? He wasn't the crying type. But somehow, this woman made him so different. He didn't bother wiping away the tears that streamed down his face, and he didn't bother trying to stifle his sobs in some form. No one was awake to hear.

Jun had been so certain, from the moment he saw her, that the princess would have loved him forever. He was certain they would have married. But it was horrible how fate could have suddenly changed.


End file.
